The Fix Up
by GingerFate
Summary: Punk and Randy get set up on a blind date by mutual friends, but because of Punk's past and Randy's internal battles will they find it hard to connect. Will they be able to fix each other? Slash warning: smut
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Alright guys, this is our first AU so let us know what you think. I, BattleBird, will be doing Punk's chapters while my better half, WonderCake, will be doing Randy's chapters. I hope you all enjoy our first AU and please let us know what you think about it! **

**Love,**

**-BattleBird**

Arching in the bed and moaning Phillip "Punk" Brooks tightened the hold he had on his erection, enjoying the new warming lube he had bought a few days ago. As of late the sex store owners down the road had become accustomed to Punk coming in to buy their products. This is what he had become; the single guy who made regular trips to the sex shop for new "alone time" toys. And there was a lot of alone time going on since it had been nearly a year and a half since Punk had been in a real relationship. And it had been a year since he had fooled around with anyone. Punk wasn't into one night stands, it was just not a part of his life style, but right now a random stranger at a bar would be so much better than his hand.

Shaking off his thoughts of how lonely he was Punk closed his eyes and imagined that it was someone's mouth wrapped around his cock. Someone tall, dark and handsome who would be taller than Punk, had an amazing body, and definitely tattoos. They had to have tattoos; ink was something that turned Punk on no matter what.

He could just feel large hands holding down his hips while the magical mouth worked at his cock, sucking and licking. The more Punk imagined the mythical man the closer he got to orgasm. Punk knew one of those strong hands would move from his hip to his entrance, where it teased his tight hole a bit before slipping inside and starting to fuck him slowly. Eventually another finger would stretch him open and bend just enough to find his prostate and press into it relentlessly. Arching and moaning Punk felt his stomach begin to clench in anticipation for his orgasm. Spreading his legs wider Punk increased the pace on his ass and cock, getting rough with himself. His fantasy man would have no problem getting rough.

Letting himself lose control Punk's hips moved in rhythm with his hands and his moans became erratic, the sweat on his body causing his brown hair to stick to his forehead. Breathing heavily Punk gave himself a few more short strokes before he came all over his hand and stomach, covering himself with his own come.

Suddenly Punk's phone started ringing on the night stand, interrupting his post orgasm high. Thinking for a moment about not answering Punk decided he should just get the call over with, especially since he had work tonight and it could be about any changes in his plans.

Looking at the caller ID Punk saw is good friend Colt Cabana's name and sighed, knowing what was coming next.

Catching his breath Punk answered. "Hey, Colt."

Colt's over excited voice came on the other end. "Punkers! Hey, so tonight I know you have to work but I have some-,"

Punk didn't give Colt a chance to finish. "I'm not interested, Colt."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Colt argued.

"Let me guess, you have a really nice guy you and the guys have found at some random place and you want to set me up with him?" Punk waited for a reply.

There was a slight pause before Colt answered his friend. "Ok, so maybe you did know what I was going to say. But this guy is someone that Kofi worked with and he's just perfect for you!"

Punk sighed. Colt was one of his oldest and best friends, hell they were practically brothers, but Colt constant nagging to get Punk to go on dates was getting old. "I don't have time for this, Colt. I know you and the guys are coming to the show to hang out and everything, but this is still work for me. I can't be on some blind date with some random guy that just wants to get in my pants again and could possibly follow me home."

"That happened one time! No one knew that Tom was a creep! And this one is different. Kofi introduced him to me today and he's just perfect for you. He owns his own business and he's smart and I must say as a straight man, I would even fuck him." Colt said the last very seriously.

Punk couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Colt, your heterosexuality is very shifty to begin with. But fine, bring the guy. But remember, I still have work to do."

There was a sound of excitement on the other end of the line. "I swear you will really like this one, Punkers!"

"Fine, I'll see you at the venue in a couple of hours. Bye."

"Bye-bye. And clean yourself up. I can tell you've been beating off by the sound of your voice." And with that Colt hung up. Leaving Punk to wonder how he always knew what Punk was doing.

Sighing, Punk ran a hand down his face before looking at his come covered stomach and then the hand he had used on his face, which was now covered in smeared bodily fluid as well. Getting up he walked across his room to the connecting bathroom, almost tripping over the chord to his head phones that had dropped to the floor during his "alone time." Running to the bathroom Punk glanced at the clock. It was 4:00 pm now and the show started at 7:00, he needed to be there at 6:00 so he had a good 2 hours to get ready. Which in Punk world meant he had plenty of time to get ready and sit down to read some comics and listen to music before he left. After taking a quick shower and wrapping a towel around himself Punk made his way to the closet, picking a pair of old black jeans that were faded, a pair of blue and black converse, and a Rob Zombie t-shirt Punk felt satisfied with his outfit and laid it on the bed.

After shuffling around the room for a while, glancing at the clothes on the bed every few seconds, Punk sighed. Maybe he should make an effort for the blind date this time, after all Colt wouldn't stop until Punk actually tried one of these guys out. Maybe if Punk acted like he was trying and it didn't work out then Colt would realize that it was a lost cause. It wasn't that Punk didn't want to find love, he really did, the problem was that no one could stand his personality mixed with constantly working late at night. Punk's job was his life and love; it was very hard to find a man that could compete with that. And that was another thing, Punk didn't exactly radiate gay, so men didn't approach him.

Looking at himself in the mirror wearing nothing but his black boxer briefs Punk decided that he wasn't completely hideous. As a matter of fact, if Punk saw himself walking down the street he would be interested. The tattoos that adorned his arms and chest were loud and outspoken, just like him, the hair that he kept slicked back was fleshly washed around his face and gave him a boyish look, but the lip ring and scruff on his face made him look a bit hard. Sure he didn't exude friendliness, but sometimes Punk maybe…possibly….thought about coming home to a boyfriend waiting for him. But at the moment work was the most important thing. Besides, he was only 27; he still had plenty of time.

Glancing at the outfit on the bed again Punk made a decision. Perhaps putting a little effort in this time couldn't hurt. Going back to the closet he chose a pair of jeans that were a bit more fitted and a blue and white button up that he would leave untucked and unbuttoned at the top. But the shoes were non-negotiable; Punk would never leave his converse.

After waiting a little over an hour Punk decided it was time to really start getting ready. Once his clothes were on he slicked back his hair and gave himself a sprits of body spray. Punk had never been a real cologne guy, but when he wanted to smell nice or had something for work the simple body spray he wore did the job. Walking to his desk he grabbed the things he needed to do his job as a music journalist and slipped the noted book, pen, and a few other things into his book bag. Attaching his wallet chain to his jeans Punk gave himself another once over in the mirror before heading out of his apartment. If the guy couldn't take Punk like he was now then he certainly wouldn't take Punk the way he was on day to day basis.

Walking down the stairs of his St. Louis apartment Punk went to the parking garage where his 2009 Dodge Charger was parked. It had taken Punk a while to actually get a car after he moved to St. Louis. In Chicago it was a lot easier to take buses and cabs everywhere, but St. Louis was much different. There weren't cabs everywhere and the buses were less often than they were in Chicago. Eventually Colt had taken him to a dealership where Punk had chosen the first one he felt comfortable in, which was the black charger. After a while he had learned to actually love the car and was glad Colt had made him get it, managing time was a lot easier when you weren't working off of a bus schedule.

Hopping in he sent Colt a quick text saying he was on the way and took off, heading towards the venue the show he would be writing about this week was being held. It wasn't a long drive and he found himself pulling into the back entrance parking, having to stop for security to flash his journalist ID to be let in. Colt and the guys would be there soon and Punk would get them at the security gate, but right now he had to go talk to the band members for that nights show. Having done his homework, Punk found he liked this headlining band tonight and couldn't wait to see their live show and meet them. Gemini Syndrome was a different kind of sound than he was used to, and if they were as good live as they were recorded he had no problem giving them a good review.

Finding the green room in the back of the venue he shook hands with all the band members and asked a few questions that he had come up with after his research on the band. After about a half hour with them everything was wrapped up and he shook their hands again, waving his goodbyes and going back to the gate to let Colt, Kofi, and the mystery guy in. But walking up Punk only saw his two friends standing there.

"Hey!" Colt waved eagerly was he saw Punk, drawing Kofi's attention and getting a wave from him as well.

"Hey guys." Punk waved them in and walked them in the venue, not inquiring about the blind dates absence.

"I know what you're thinking, and he's running a bit late at his business." Colt said from behind Punk as they made their way up to the VIP area. At a concert Punk preferred the pit area, but when he was working Punk had to use the VIP tickets his editors provided so that he could get the full effect of the show. Part of the agreement that Punk would use the VIP tickets was that he could fill his section with his friends instead of staying in it alone.

Again, Colt always knew what he was thinking and it creeped Punk out. They made it to the VIP section at the second floor balcony and flashed his journalist card again. Once they were inside the section they were met with a couple of couches and tables, making it look more like a club setting than a concert venue, but it would be a good place for Punk to sit and write while the show was going on.

"So this guy you set me up with, does he make it a habit of being late?" Punk asked as he grabbed one of the Pepsi's sitting on the table. One of the great things about VIP was that they usually set out the customers preferred drink. Which for Kofi and Colt was beer, much to Punk's displeasure.

Colt tsked his friend. "Finding flaws in him this early isn't a very good thing, Punk. Just give him a chance."

"How can I give him a chance when he isn't even here?" Punk scoffed at his friend.

All the while Kofi sat back and laughed at the two men. "Come on, Punkers. Colt is right, it's time you get out there again and start dating."

"My career is at its height. I don't have time for dating." Punk said confidently.

"Really?" Colt questioned. "What did you do last Saturday night, Punk?"

Rolling his eyes Punk sipped his Pepsi. "That's none of your business."

"You went to that sex shop again didn't you?" Colt asked seriously.

"How the fuck do you know these things?!" Punk yelled, earning nothing but a laugh from both Colt and Kofi.

Suddenly Colt stopped laughing and looked Punk straight in the eyes. "I know all, Phillip Jack. I know all." Then another wave of giggles.

"Seriously man, it's fucking creepy the things you know."

"He's right, Colt," Kofi agreed, taking another drink of his beer. "You really shouldn't know these things about your best friend."

"Oh whatever."

Kofi's phone buzzed and he looked at the screen. "Oh, he's here! He's on his way up now."

Colt got really excited and grabbed Punk's Pepsi from his hand and pulled him into a standing position.

"What the fuck man? I was drinking that! What are you doing?" Punk tried pushing Colt away but the man only kept straightening his collar and fixing his hair, pushing back a piece that had escaped his hair gel.

"I'm making you look nice." Colt said. "You could have at least shaved, Punk. Damn."

Suddenly there was a voice at the door, security and another man. Colt leaned in close to Punk's ear. "Good luck." And gave Punk a joking smack to the rear end.

Just before Punk could turn to yell at Colt for the act the door opened and all the guys looked up. Punk had to pick his jaw off of the floor as Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome himself walked into the room. The man had to be a good three inches taller than Punk and had a face carved by the gods themselves. He wore faded denim jeans and a black button up that was rolled up at the sleeves, revealing grey tattoos on both arms. Steel blue eyes looked Punk up and down appreciatively, a small smirk on lips that Punk would die to try out.

_I bet this guy fucks like a god. _Punk couldn't help the thought as it passed through his mind. He could just imagine wrapping himself around this man while he was being drilled into a mattress.

"Hi," A deep voice suddenly snapped Punk out of his thoughts. "I'm Randy Orton." The man stuck out a strong, tanned hand and Punk quickly took hold of it, a bit too eager to touch the man in front of him. This guy was so out of his league it was ridiculous.

"I-I'm, Punk." He tried not to stutter, but god damn it was hard to breath around this man let alone form words.

"Punk?" Suddenly Randy looked confused and looked at Kofi for an answer.

"Well," Kofi began to explain. "His real name is Phil, but he goes by Punk."

Later Punk would have to kill Kofi for introducing him to people by his real name. Punk had always been a Punk, never a Phil.

Randy gave a nod of understanding and looked back at Punk with another one of those sexy smirks. "Well, I like Punk better anyways. It's more….you." Randy let go of his hand.

Suddenly Punk found his voice and attitude again when he felt Colt nudge him. "Well, I've always been a punk, so I figured why not warn people when they meet me."

Randy gave a low laugh. "You certainly do need some sort of warning label…." It was almost too low for Punk to hear, and Punk seemed to be the only one to hear it as Kofi and Colt sat down, having their own conversation. They took one of the couches, something they had clearly planned, leaving only one couch for Randy and Punk to sit on. "Well," Randy stepped aside and let Punk through first to sit down, allowing Punk the end closest to the balcony so he could observe the concert.

It was only a love seat, so when Randy sat down there was a couple of inches separating the two men, Punk could feel the heat coming from Randy's body. Pulling his notebook and pen from his bag, Punk opened it up and sat it on the table to be ready for when the band came on.

"So this is what you do for a living, huh?" Randy got his attention with the small talk and a smile.

Punk nodded and smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, sometimes they even ship me out of town for concerts. Once they sent me to L.A. This year they are sending someone to check out the MTV music awards, I really hope I'm the one to go." He could never help but to talk about his work. It was just something he loved. "So, what do you do?"

Randy perked up at the question. "I own my own custom car shop."

"Cool, what sorts of cars do you work on? Or custom jobs?" Punk laughed nervously, his lack of car knowledge was sure to drive this guy away.

Randy seemed to not mind the question and laughed it off. "Well, say if a high profile client wants a part for their car that is rare, it's my job to find it. Or they need a custom paint job or interior design we get it done. Anything to personalize your car we pretty much do." Talking about his job seemed to be something Randy liked.

"Sounds fun." Was all Punk could say, suddenly glad the band was being announced on stage and he didn't have to try to come up with something else to say to Randy. The man was very distracting. While the band played Punk took noted on the show and gave Kofi and Colt a glance, the two were moving their heads to the beat of the music. Chancing a glance at Randy Punk saw that he was enjoying the music as well, his leg moving to the beat. Once of Randy's arms was on the rest but the other Punk couldn't see in the darkened room, but instead he suddenly felt it when Randy leaned into him.

"Are you ok?" Randy said in his ear loud enough to hear over the music. Randy's arm was draped over the back of the love seat, right above Punk's shoulders. It took a moment for Punk to realize he had been staring at Randy blankly.

Stuttering, Punk finally found his words. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He gave a week smile and turned back to his work, writing more notes on the band. After a few minutes Punk saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned just in time to see Randy taking a drink order from one of the venues staff. But instead of the waiter taking the drink order, Punk saw Randy slip a piece of paper onto the waiter's tray and shoot the man a wink. Smiling, the waiter walked away with a bit more sway in his hips. Randy blatantly checked out the waiter as he walked away with a smirk on his face. Punk turned away just in time so that Randy didn't notice he had seen the exchange. Well, there goes that possibility. While Punk thought the man looked like a god and was nice, he now knew that the man was also a man-whore. After tonight he would tell Colt that Randy wasn't for him and maybe the blind date would stop.

Punk still couldn't help feeling a little disappointed at the idea that he wouldn't be seeing Randy again. Maybe it was because Punk hadn't been in a relationship for so long, or the fact that the man next to him was the most delicious looking thing Punk had ever seen, but Punk wanted to see Randy again. But after the display with the waiter it definitely wasn't going to happen. It actually angered Punk that Randy had the balls to slip his number to the waiter while Punk was sitting right next to him.

After a bit longer the show was wrapping up and the guys stood, gathering their things.

"That band was really good!" Colt exclaimed, downing the rest of his remaining beer.

"I liked them, you're gonna give them a good review, right?" Kofi raised his eyebrow at Punk.

Laughing it off Punk picked up his bag and put his notebook in it. "Oh yeah, they are really cool guys and their music is great. I'm totally giving them a good one. I got some good stuff during my interview with them, too."

All the guys gave their agreements on the subject before Randy spoke up. "The night is still young, you guys want to hit up the bar?"

Punk knew Kofi and Colt were in, but bars weren't usually his scene. Knowing he would have no choice Punk shrugged, wishing he didn't have to go to the bar and deal with his "date" hitting on others in front of him.

Just like he predicted, Kofi and Colt jumped at the opportunity. "Sure." Punk mumbled as he gathered the rest of his things. Kofi and Randy took the lead, heading out and talking about cars or something that they had in common, but Colt grabbed Punk's arm when he went to walk out and stopped Punk.

"Ok," Colt drug out the word. "What's up now?"

Punk gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"Phillip, don't play these games with me anymore, you know better. Why do you suddenly have no interest in Randy when earlier I had to almost pick your jaw up off the ground? I mean, hes perfect for you, Kofi is the one who suggested him. What is it?" Damn Colt for always knowing what was on Punk's mind.

Sighing, Punk gave into his friend. "I saw him slip his number to the waiter and check him out. I don't want to go on a date with a guy who will blatantly flirt in front of his date."

Colt rolled his eyes. "Ok, so I forgot to mention that he's a bit of a man-whore. But," Colt stopped Punk from saying something else. "Kofi has known him for a while and thinks you guys can fix each other. And trust me, the both of you definitely need fixing."

Punk gaped at his friend. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? And I will not be seeing Randy Orton again after tonight is over no matter what you try." Punk could already see the wheels in Colt's head turning.

Before Colt could retaliate Randy and Kofi's heads popped through the door. Kofi spoke up. "You guys coming?"

Glaring at Colt, Punk walked to the door. "Yes."

They all walked out, Kofi and Colt hanging together up front, walking pretty close together, while Punk and Randy silently walked.

"So," Randy tried to start conversation. "A few drinks at the bar should be fun."

Punk tried not to look over at the man, knowing he would get distracted from walking. "I don't drink alcohol. Didn't they tell you?" Usually the first thing Kofi and Colt said about Punk was that he was straight edge.

"No, they didn't. I-I wouldn't have suggested the bar if I'd known." Randy stammered.

Punk chuckled. "I don't expect my friends to just not drink just because of me. I have no problem chilling in a bar and watching you guys make fools of yourselves once you drink too much."

"Oh I hope I don't make a fool of myself in front of you…." Randy mumbled.

The rest of the walk to the bar was silent, which luckily for Punk the bar was only a couple of blocks away from the venue. As they made their way to the bar Punk saw a familiar head duck into the bar before him, a head he hadn't seen in over a year. A head he hoped to never see again. The head of his ex-boyfriend and the man who had ruined Punk's ability to love completely.

Wouldn't tonight be fun when he had to deal with a flirtatious, man-whore of a date as well as his ex-love.

Punk would never forget what Roman Reigns did to him.

**A/N- Alright, I hope this was good. We will get to more detail on what happened between Punk and Roman later. Let us know what you think of this one and this newly discover AU type of story writing. Reviews are much welcomed!**

**Love,**

**-BattleBird**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sorry it took so long guys… college.**

Randy was legitimately freaking out in his own mind right now. He had no idea what he should do right now. Should he throw his arm around Punk's shoulder as they walked or just let him be? He had tried starting a conversation with the man but he kept it short, answering Randy's question with the bare minimum. He actually felt like a dick too, what with suggesting the bar and all. Kofi hadn't told him about Punk's straight-edge lifestyle because if he had known he would never have suggested this. He would have suggested that maybe they just go hang, well where? There wasn't really any place open besides bars. Sighing to himself, Randy just let it go and decide to have fun, as much as he could at least. Maybe he could figure out Punk, like why he was so distant and seemed to be annoyed by Randy. He hadn't done anything to earn that reaction. At least he didn't think so. He had done a very good job at keeping his dick in his pants so to speak. Yeah he had always been a bit of a man whore but he felt like he was getting to a point in his life where he wanted, no needed someone to settle down with. Once they got to the bar he noticed that Punk tensed up a bit and when he followed his eyes he saw him staring at a big Samoan.

"Punk, you okay?" The way his date was acting made him worry. Like there was some sort of history there and it wasn't good. Punk seemed almost scared of the guy. About this time they were getting their seats at a table and Randy still hadn't gotten an answer from Punk but lucky for him Colt piped up.

"That's his ex. They didn't really end well." Okay so now he knew who the man glaring at Punk was but why did his date look so scared? Some people have bad breakups but they weren't scared of their ex. It made Randy wonder what really happened. Sitting down beside Punk, Randy tried to block his view of the other man. He just wanted Punk to have a good time and not have to worry about his ex. That would prove a bit difficult however, as the Samoan decided that he was going to make his way to their table as Colt left with their drink order. He stepped right up to the table and stood right in front of Punk, staring at Randy.

"Well aren't you pretty." He smirked probably trying to be smooth and charming. In reality though he was just making himself look like a dick. No respectable man would flirt with another while he was on a date with another.

"I know you're not talking to me because you can obviously see that I'm here with someone." The guy so did not like that. His jaw clenched and his nostrils flared, his attention being drawn to Punk when he chuckled who immediately stopped at his intense glare.

"Why do you wanna be here with him when you can be here with me?" This guy was persistent. He just wouldn't leave Randy alone would he? Sighing, Randy shook his head and sighed.

"Shit if I knew I had a chance with you… well I still would have chosen him." He said motioning to Punk, causing everyone at the table to snicker. Randy was surprisingly serious though. While Punk wasn't usually the type of guy he went for, the man intrigued him. He didn't know what it was but he did know that he would never go for this Samoan. He was too cocky.

"Just leave Roman." Punk's voice came in an almost whisper like fashion. The Samoan, who he now knew as Roman, whipped his head around to face Punk and the brunette looked like he immediately regretted speaking.

"Alright bitch looks like I need to break you again." Roman grabbed Punk's upper arm and jerked him to a standing position just as stood to his full height.

"Let him go." Randy bit out. If there was something he hated more than anything in the world it was an abusive asshole. Now he knew why Punk was scared. Instead of heeding his warning though he just scoffed and started to pull Punk away.

"I said let. Him. Go." Randy's steel blue gaze never as he waited for Roman to make the smart decision.

"He's my property and I'll do what I please with him. Maybe the bitch shouldn't have run away." At this point he had let go of Punk to try and stand toe to toe with the 6 foot 5 Randy Orton and he had the audacity to lightly shove him. Oh hell no! Clenching his jaw and balling his fists Randy was ready to fight Roman and just as he was about to strike he felt someone's hands on him. Looking down he noticed that Punk hand one hand on his stomach and the other grazed his bicep.

"Randy let it go. Let's just leave… please." That was weird. Randy was never calmed so easily when he got enraged like that. Yet all Punk had to do was touch him. To ease Punk's troubled mind he did as he was asked. He, Kofi, Coltrane Punk all left the bar but not before Randy threw a parting comment over his shoulder to the Samoan to not bother Punk again. They started back to the venue because that's where they were all parked when Colt brought something up.

"Are you gonna be okay to be home by yourself tonight, Punk?" Randy looked over at the slightly shorter male as Punk shut his eyes and shook his head.

"I have no fuckin clue. Shit!" He cursed out and sighed.

"You could stay with Randy." Kofi spoke up drawing Randy's attention. Sure Randy might not have a problem with Punk staying with him tonight to ensure Punk's safety but Kofi could have at least run it by him first.

"I can't just impose like that Kofi, plus we barely know each other."

"You wouldn't be imposing." Randy shocked himself by saying. He didn't want Punk to be in fear tonight though so if all it took was to be in the same vicinity as Randy, then he would gladly offer up his home. Punk looked at him as if gauging whether he was serious or not before speaking up again.

"Randy you don't have to."

"What if I want to? It'd make me feel better if you did. You can take the bed and I'll take the couch, no big deal." With a little more encouragement from his friends, Punk finally agreed.

"Great, now give me your keys." Colt demanded while holding out his hand as they stood in the parking lot of the venue.

"Why?" Came Punk's one worded question.

"Because it's late, I'm tired and I don't want to wait for a cab to finally come around that corner some can hail. You can just ride with Randy anyway since you're going with him. Now fork them over." Colt smiled smugly and mumbling something under his breath that Randy didn't quite catch he dug in his pants pocket and threw the keys to Colt.

"It better come back to me in the same condition." Punk said as Colt and Kofi were getting in. Turning to face Randy he asked where his car was making him chuckle.

"I didn't drive my car tonight." He stated while going over to his 2009 custom Harley-Davidson and getting on.

"Come on. It won't bite." He smirked as he held out his hand to an obviously reluctant Punk. Mumbling again , this time about how dangerous this was, he kicked his own leg over the back and hopped on. Randy didn't know if was talking about the motorcycle or the fact that he would be staying the night at the house of almost a complete stranger.

"Hold on." Randy said before bringing his Harley to life and taking off down the road. Punk's arms immediately tightened around his waist as they started moving faster through the traffic.

Almost thirty minutes later they arrived at Randy's house in the gated community. When he killed his bike Punk climbed off, allowing Randy to kick his long leg over as well before leading Punk into his house. He wasn't really going to worry about putting the Harley in the garage because he knew nothing would happen to it in his neighborhood.

"Uh… so here it is. Bedroom is upstairs, third door on the left bathroom's attached. Just make yourself at home." He said while starting to unbutton his shirt and head into the kitchen to grab them something to drink. Punk followed him however, looking slightly impressed.

"Your home is beautiful. Kinda more than I expected from you." This made Randy let out a loud rich laugh as he handed Punk a Pepsi. He noticed Punk had a thing for them while they were at the concert because it was the only thing he would drink.

"Thanks, I think." Shrugging the rest of the way out of his shirt he walked into his living room. He didn't really think twice about partially undressing because it was part of his normal routine. It's what he did whenever he came home. When he looked back he saw Punk staring at him, or his body at least. When the older man caught his eyes he looked away really fast and blushed. Randy knew it was because of his lack of clothing and even though he should have felt even a little bad he couldn't bring himself to.

"I uh… really like your tattoos. I couldn't really see them at the concert. They're really quality." He did a pretty decent job of saving himself but he kept rambling which ultimately gave him away. Slowly, Randy started back towards Punk who was still standing in the kitchen and stood in front of him, reaching for the front of his shirt. He had seen part of Punk's chest piece and ever since then he had wanted to see more. Randy unbuttoned the next two buttons of Punk's shirt and his breathing hitched as Randy's fingers grazed across his chest pushing the fabric away to look at it. The serpent head on his left peck was the first thing he saw then his eyes roamed the rest of his chest as he took in the skull then the water element he had wrapping around everything flowed well into the water tattooed on his left arm and to finish it off and add a pop of color he had the small red flowers. Even though most of his other tattoos, from what he could see of his arms, were far from the same genre if you would but they all flowed so well. They were aesthetically pleasing to say the least. His steel blue orbs met Punk's olive green eyes as he looked back up at the older man's face. There was something in those eyes that he wasn't sure he could decipher until Punk attacked his mouth that was. His tongue kept pressing against the seam of Randy's lips until he opened for him then their tongues battled for dominance and Randy sure as hell wasn't going to lose that battle. Punk had him pressed up against the counter behind him and Randy could feel the bulge he was starting to form against his thigh. He knew what Punk wanted from him then.

"Punk wait…" Randy didn't want to rush into this like he normally would and risk ruining this. Pu k was different from the others. Why he wasn't sure but he knew he wanted to find out the answer. He also didn't want Punk to regret this decision later on.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked and as an answer Punk reclaimed his mouth. Well alright then, he would definitely be up for this challenge. Wrapping Punk's let's against his waist, he took them upstairs and to his bedroom where he flung Punk onto the bed. He was going to be in for one hell of a night.

**A/N: Sorry it's short guys but I felt like if I made it longer than it wouldn't have been as good of a quality. **

**Love,**

**Wondercake**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry it's been so long guys, had a lot of work lately. I'm going to try and update all the parts of my stories within the next few days. **

**-BattleBird**

Punk grunted as he was thrown to the bed. Looking up, all he saw was Randy standing over him at the foot of the bed, breathing heavily and staring down at him. He knew he looked like the biggest slut right now, legs open and inviting on a bed for a man he had only just met, but Punk didn't care. It had been so long since he had been with someone and if Punk wanted anyone to break his dry spell it would be this glorious man standing before him.

Randy stood at his full height at the end of the bed, panting from the trip up the stairs and their nonstop kissing. The tattoos on his arms were even more impressive when he was shirtless, giving Punk a peak at the beginnings of the tribal on his back. Randy kicked off his shoes and kneeled on the bed, crawling up Punk's body, leaning in to place a few butterfly kisses on the 'StraightEdge' tattoo on Punk's stomach. He could do nothing but run his hands over the shaved head that was making its way up his body. Since Punk had lost his shirt somewhere from the kitchen to the bedroom it was easy for Randy to touch and feel every bit of Punk's body. Suddenly a tongue flicked across one of Punk's nipple rings, giving a slight tug. The smaller man moaned and ground his hips up into Randy.

"I like these." Randy smirked, letting his finger come up to play with the other nipple ring, making Punk arch back.

"I do too." Punk retorted. With Roman, Punk had never worn the rings to bed because the one time he did it had nearly been ripped out just so Roman could see him bleed.

Randy smirked and flicked his tongue over the ring one more time before coming up to give Punk a quick kiss. He leaned up onto his knees, running large hands down Punks body until they came to the Marvel comic book belt that he was wearing. Unbuckling it and tossing it to the side he began on the button and zipper, making quick work at pulling the jeans down and throwing them aside. Then he did something that has never happened to Punk, he stopped and stared at Punk. His eyes raking down in what could only be appreciation of Punks near naked form. Sure men had stared at him before, Roman had given him a hungry gaze all the time before pouncing on him, but this was different. It was a look of appreciation, hunger, and….want? Maybe even need. Randy looked like he couldn't get enough of the view. Punk knew the man would eventually find something wrong with his body. Maybe his tattoos were to scatter brained, not one clean theme like Randy's. or he was skinny and muscular, but not as toned as Randy, perhaps Randy would notice the scar on his left hip from where Roman had kicked him one time. Punk quickly brought his hands up to cover the scar his part of his torso, but to large hand grasped his wrists, not painfully but firm, and pinned them above Punk's head gently.

"Please don't," Randy said, "I like looking at you." The hand that wasn't holding his wrists trailed down his body, knuckles brushing the scar, making Punk look away. There's no way Randy can want him after he's been permanently marked by someone else.

Randy maneuvered himself so that he was just above the scar. He ran a couple of fingers over the scar before giving it a few light kisses. They covered the entire 5 inches over the curve of his hip. Randy ran his thumb over it one more time before kissing across the skin just above the waist band of Punk's tight boxer briefs. Before Punk knew what was happening the briefs were being pulled from his body and thrown far across the room, now he was naked to Randy and vulnerable while the large man still had on jeans that were unbuttoned and the zipper was down, revealing that Randy had gone commando that night. Just a little lower and Punk would be able to see his-

"What do you want?" Randy's deep voice cut through his thoughts like a knife. Punk didn't know how to handle this. No one had ever asked him that question in bed. They always just took from him, never giving anything in return.

"I-I don't know." Punk blushed and bit his lip, looking away from Randy. At this point Randy had to think he was pathetic. He didn't even know what he wanted in bed. Fingers grasped Punk's chin and made him look up at Randy.

"Yes you do. Just say it. Say the words and I'll give it to you."

The words left Punk before he even had time to think about them. "I want you to fuck me until I forget what the sun looks like." Smooth Punk, really smooth. He thinks you're a fucktard now.

Randy smirked and pulled Punk closer to him. "I think I can manage that." Lips found Punk's and hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. After a few minutes of heated kissing and grinding Punk couldn't take it anymore. His fingers found the edge of Randy's jeans and began pulling them down over Randy's naked ass. As soon as they were down far enough Punk grabbed and handful of each side of Randy's ass, squeezing. Punk's move caused Randy to moan and thrust forward, grinding his now only half covered cock against Punks naked one. Their grinding increased frantically. Suddenly Randy pulled away and began kissing down Punk's body again, only this time Punk didn't care. He didn't think about the way he looked.

Soon Randy was just above Punks hard dick, licking a couple of stripes up the underside of Punk. Blowjobs were not something Punk has received many of, but this one was starting out really well. Randy took all of Punks length into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks, repeating the motion a few times. Punk tried not to thrust into Randy's mouth, not wanting to do anything that would make Randy stop. Suddenly the mouth was gone, causing Punk to whimper a bit. Lips moved from his cock to his thigh, then lower. With a little adjustment Randy moved Punk so that his calves were resting on the back of his shoulders. Punk was confused with what was happening until something wet found his entrance. Randy's tongue licked at him, causing Punk to arch off of the bed. Holy hell no one had ever done this to him before. It was amazing. Randy soon added fingers, letting one slip into Punks now slicked hole and arching it up, almost instantly finding his prostate and pressing into it over and over again. Punk was a mumbling mess by the time Randy pulled away.

It didn't take long for the remainder of Randy's clothes to be thrown somewhere. Now he was between Punks thighs, taking his time kissing Punk, hands running up and down the smaller mans body, stopping every once in a while to play with those enticing nipple piercings.

"Come on Randy, I still remember what the sun looks like."

Randy laughed a bit before giving Punk a quick kiss and lining up with his now well slicked ass. "Then it looks like I haven't been doing my job right"

Suddenly Punk was as full as his body would allow, Randy having thrust in in one go.

"Oh god!"

Randy didn't give him much time before fucking him into the mattress as hard as he could. The bed shook, things began falling off of the night stands next to the bed, and Punk screamed Randy's name on the top of this lungs. All Punk could do was hold on to Randy and go along for the ride.

Punk could feel himself getting closer with each snap of Randy's hips. Every thrust pressed against Punk's prostate, sending pleasure through his entire body. It wasn't long before Randy's grasp on his hips tightened, signaling that he was getting close as well. Randy leaned down and kissed Punk hard, moving one of his hands to link their fingers together. With a few final thrusts they were both coming, Punk over their stomachs and Randy deep inside of Punk. The orgasm made Punk dizzy.

Soon Randy rolled off of Punk and they lay together side by side. Punk laughed a little, still coming down from his post sex high.

"Can I use you bathroom?" He asked breathlessly.

"Why?" Randy asked back. Smirking over at him.

Punk just looked at him. "Well, I need to get cleaned up. Sitting with come in me is nice and all, but I don't want to ruin your sheets."

Randy rolled over and pulled Punk so that his back was against Randy's chest. "Fuck the sheets." Randy pulled him into a fierce kiss before pushing his already rehardened cock back into Punk over sensitive body, causing a pleasured gasp.

"Besides, I still need to make you forget the sun."


	4. Chapter 4

Randy was inside Punk from behind and if he thought the older man was tight the first time, this was suffocating. It was like he hadn't been fucked properly in a while. Randy took full advantage of it though, he loved hearing his name fall from those sinful lips and he pumped in and out of Punk. He pulled Punk's head to the side just a bit so he could kiss the dark haired male again. When he pulled back from the kiss to concentrate more on his task of making his lover forget the sun, Punk did this cute little whine like he couldn't handle being separated. Suddenly Randy flipped their position, Punk on top of the larger man as he thrust his hips upwards whenever Punk bounced downward. Fuck he was only 5 minutes in and he was already about to blow. He couldn't though, Punk deserved so much more than that. Hell he probably deserved much more than Randy could ever offer but there was no way he would ever admit that. Punk was way more than he had bargained for when he agreed for Kofi to set him up. He had assumed that whoever it was would be an ordinary guy but Punk was far from ordinary. He was something different, special even. God he sounded so lame, even to himself. Rolling his eyes he felt the man atop him roll his hips in an oh so enticing way.

"Fuckin Christ…" It was the first intelligible words Punk had muttered since they started. Randy could feel Punk's prostate and he grazed it with every thrust making the older man whine and moan with each movement. Randy loved how verbal his partner was being in bed, quite people were boring and didn't give him much incentive to come back but if Punk would allow it he would definitely hit him up and take him out. Especially if this would be the end result. Punk's hip movements were getting slower and sloppier which was something Randy so did not want right now. He had to take control. Randy pushed Punk further onto all fours and he came up on his knees behind him. He was going to give this self proclaimed punk the best fuck of his life, one he would never forget.

_The next morning_

Randy woke up to someone's hands all over him followed by soft butterfly kisses. As the hands got lower so did the lips and soon those lips would be on his…

"mmmmm." A low moan left his throat as his bedfellow's lips wrapped around his hardening cock. He would take this wake up call any day. Just as Punk started to pick up his pace, Randy's phone rang on the bedside table ruining everything. He heard Punk sigh and make his way back up his toned, tanned body, his olive green eyes sparkling with mischief. Grabbing the phone Randy had half the mind to tell the person on the other end exactly what he thought of him for ruining the moment.

"Hello?" He answered. He wasn't expecting any calls today after all it was a Sunday and everyone who worked for him knew not to call on Sunday's.

"Hi it's Trevor." Randy stayed quiet trying to think about it. As far as he knew he had never met anyone by that name.

"I met you last night?"

"Oh yeah the waiter from the concert. Ugh…I believe I told you to call me tomorrow though. That I'd be busy until then." Randy had noticed that Punk became still as he spoke and when he looked at him he noticed the anger that had replace the mischief he saw in those eyes mere moments ago. What the hell? It wasn't like any of this was his fault. He had specifically told the kid to call Monday.

"Look can I just give you a call back tomorrow. I'm in the middle of something." At that Punk had rolled his eyes and got out of the bed, looking for his belongings on the floor. Was he planning on leaving because of this? Randy had quickly ended the phone call and was sitting up in bed.

"Why are you leaving?" He asked, honestly confused. How could he just leave after he had gotten him all worked up again?

"Seriously? You're asking me why I'm leaving after I just heard you on the phone with the guy you flirted with last night? You're a real piece of work." Randy was out of bed and in front of Punk just as he was putting his jeans on.

"What are you talking about, I didn't flirt with anyone last night besides you."

" I saw you Randy! You slipped him your number and winked at him! I can't believe I even came home with you." The last part he seemed to mutter to himself but Randy had still heard him.

"Him? Look he recognized me from one of my commercials and asked about some car work. I was making a deal with him not flirting!"

"Do you think I'm stupid?! Whatever forget it last night was fun and everything but don't call me. I'm not interested in assholes." And with that he left the room leaving behind a very confused Randy. Things just went from 0 to 100 really fast. Sighing and shaking his head Randy started towards the shower replaying what had just happened in his head. Why didn't Punk believe him? He didn't think he gave him any cause to do so. Turning the faucet on waited for the water to get just right before stepping inside. His mind kept wandering to the man who had just left his house though. Would he even be able to find his way home? And how would he get home? Randy is the one who brought him here, he didn't drive. Quickly washing himself Randy stepped out and wrapped a towel around his lean waist going straight to his phone afterwards. Finding Kofi's number he hit the call button and waited for the mutual friend to answer.

"Hey Kofi, look Punk just left all of a sudden and uh, I don't know how well he knows his way around the city but my neighborhood alone is hard to maneuver." He heard his friend sigh then heard another voice, a female voice.

"I'm sort of busy here, in case you didn't hear so whatever it is you did to piss him off just fix it. Punk is a very broken guy. I mean come on, you saw the way Roman treated him at the bar and it was much worse behind closed doors. He isn't trusting of people, especially men, so he hasn't dated in a while. We try to get him out there but nothing ever happens after the first date. None of them were like you though. You're actually his type. Now I'm hanging up, you can either take care of it yourself or let him go. Your choice." Then after that he really did hang up leaving Randy to decide what he wanted to do. On one hand it wasn't really his style to chase on the other Punk was an enigma. He was interesting and presented Randy with a tempting challenge. Could he heal a person? Could he convince Punk that he shouldn't give up on love all because of one asshole? Pulling on a pair of jeans and a hoodie he made his decision. He grabbed his keys off the hook when he went downstairs and went to the garage, getting in his Range Rover, Orton pulled out of his driveway and hit the streets looking for the man that left. He went around his block and nothing. Maybe Punk had made it out of the neighborhood. Turning down another road he noticed a familiar head and drove up next to him.

"You're going the wrong way." Randy noticed Punk jumped when he spoke up and the scowl on his face didn't escape him either.

"Please get in the car. I'll take you home, I promise. Just let me make sure you get there okay." Punk squinted at him.

"Why should I trust you? Mhm? You'll probably just smooth talk your way back into my pants. That's all you want right?" Was he serious?

"Are you kidding me? You're the one who came on to me. I tried to get you to stop remember, I'm the one who said wait. As for the whole trust thing I never gave you a reason not to trust me. Now will you _please_ get in the fuckin car so I can't make sure you actually get home instead of getting lost in this city and god know what happening to you?" Punk seemed to think about it for a while before turning towards the car and opening the door.

"Good. Now where do you live?" Once again he seemed guarded by the question.

"Just drop me off by that bar from last night, it's close enough."

"I'm not going to drop you off in front of a bar stop being stubborn and just tell me." Punk shook his head saying that he wasn't getting anything more than that. God this man was going to make him worry to death. Whatever if that's how he wanted to play this then so be it. No matter what Randy did it would never change Punk's mind.

The ride to the bar was quiet and tense. Even when Randy tried talking, punk shut him down. It was clear he wasn't getting anywhere with him and eventually he just stopped trying. When they reached the bar, Punk didn't even bother telling him good bye before he just opened the door and jumped out. Leaving Randy wondering if he'd ever see the brunette male again.

**A/N: Alright guys here it is. Please review!**


End file.
